Ruber
|animator= |model= |designer= |inspiration= Red Knight |awards= |fullname= Sir Ruber |alias= Ruber, Baron Ruber, Master, |personality= Muscular, brutal, extremely greedy, tough, insane, rude, loyal, arrogant, etc. |appearance= Slender, Big shoulders, inverted triangle shaped body, strong biceps, fair greenish skin, reddish-orange hair, thin crimson eyebrows nearly forming a unibrow, green eyes, purple eye bags and jagged fingernails. Knight form: Dark blue tunic uniform with blue sleeves and dark blue wrist cuffs, Cyan pants and dark blue boots, grey mace with a wooden handle. Normal form: Red chest armors, black sleeveless shirt and pants, Red wrist cuffs with each silver spike on, Red boots with a gold fastener on each side and each silver spike on each heel, Red shoulder pads with two eye holes and a pair of silver spikes on each pad. Red cloth belt with an gold buckle attached on and two red cloths hanging from the front and the back. |alliance= |occupation= Insane former knight |goal= To steal the sword Excalibur, to conquer Camelot and to kill Kayley (failed) |home= England, Camelot (formerly) |family= |pets= The Griffin |friends= Bladebeak (formerly), Ruber's minions, The Griffin |minions= Bladebeak (formerly), Ruber's minions, The Griffin |enemies= Bladebeak, Kayley, Garrett, King Arthur, Sir Lionel, Lady Juliana, Merlin, Ayden, Devon and Cornwall, The Dragons, King Arthur's Knights, Rock ogre |likes= Dragon meat, Transforming his human minions into monsters with his ACME potion, His obsession over Camelot |dislikes= Kayley getting away, His plans failing |powers= his ACME Potion |weapons= His Sword, ACME potion, Excalibur, mace |fate= Gets disintegrated and melted by the stone, leaving just his shoulder pad lying on the ground. |quote= "Prepare for the dawning. OF A NEW AGE!" (To the griffin)"You are going to lead me to Excalibur!" (After Arthur defeats him)"One day that Sword will be in my hand! And ALL WILL BE MINE!!" "Excalibur is the one thing that can keep me from my conquest of Camelot!"}}Sir Ruber is a fictional character and the main antagonist of the 1998 Warner Bros. film Quest for Camelot, voiced by . He is cunning and exceptionally strong, able to kill a dragon with nothing but his bare hands. Appearance Sir Ruber is a slender and strong man with fair greenish skin, an inverted triangle body shape, reddish-orange hair, green eyes, purple eye bags and jagged fingernails. In his former Camelot knight form before he betrayed Arthur is a dark blue tunic uniform with blue sleeves and dark blue cuffs, cyan pants and dark blue boots. His normal outfit are red chest armors, black shirt and pants, red cuffs with each silver spike on, red boots with a gold fastener on each side and each silver spike on each heel, red shoulder pads with pair of eye shaped hole and pair of silver spikes on each pad. Red belt with two cloths hanging from the front and the back. Later, when Ruber has melded Excalibur to his wrist, his right arm is now a dark brown and crimson mechanical version of it to hold the sword. Also his wrist cuff is left remaining on his left wrist and the shoulder pad hasn't melded on the arm either. History As stated in the beginning of the film, Ruber was once a trusted knight of King Arthur and a member of the Knights of the Round Table. However, following the ten-year rule of peace and justice in Camelot, Ruber grew obsessive with power. During a meeting, he attempts to take advantage of his rank by desiring riches, to which Arthur refuses to allow. Ruber then takes up a stand by nominating himself for the throne of Camelot. One of Arthur's loyal Knights, Sir Lionel, berates him for it, swearing that no one will serve a false king. This drove Ruber into a murderous rage, wanting to kill Arthur with a mace, but the brave Lionel defended the king at the cost of his life, right before Ruber turn to attack Arthur. However, using Excalibur, Arthur beats Ruber back. Ruber then flees away from Camelot in exile, vowing revenge that one day he will claim Excalibur and all of Camelot to himself. Following his ten years in exile, Ruber has gathered a swarm of barbaric followers to support his cause to take over Camelot. As the tenth year passed by, Ruber formulated a plan involving to steal Excalibur and use land carriages to infiltrate into Camelot to exact his revenge. As started, he attacked the lands of Lionel's widow Lady Juliana to take hold of her land wagons, and forced her to tag along with his plan by threatening to kill her daughter Kayley (the protagonist of the film). Ruber also has his pet griffin to steal Excalibur from Camelot, although the theft is bungled and the sword is dropped into the Forbidden Forest, thanks to the intervention of Ayden, the pet silver-winged falcon of the legendary wizard Merlin. During the ransacking of Lady Juliana's village, Ruber uses a potion he bought from some witches (the potion is labeled to have come from ACME) to transform his followers into an army of "iron men with hands of steel" and prepares to ride to Camelot. However, upon learning of the Excalibur's current location from the Griffin and seeing Kayley escaping into the Forbidden Forest to search for it, Ruber orders Bladebeak and few of his men to follow her. During much of the film, Ruber and his posse chase Kayley (who is now assisted by Ayden, a blind hermit named Garrett, and a two-headed dragon named Devon and Cornwall), only to fall into some trouble with the forest's natural inhabitants: Ruber had encountered a black dragon in Dragon Country but he simply killed it with his hands and later eaten it. The Next day, Ruber and his henchmen eventually catches up with the heroes and injures Garrett whilst trying to listen to Ayden's warning, But Kayley traps them under the moving tree's hand in the valley of thorns and took Garrett to safety. The next morning Ruber eventually escapes from the trap and tracks the heroes down into the Rock Ogre's Cave where there are rescuing Excalibur, Ruber and the griffin tries to get the sword, But the Rock ogre yawns, causing the two villains to fall and eventually gets trapped by the Ogre's rear end who breaks wind, sending them to the wall. Ruber sends his henchmen down the cliff to chase the heroes and the Griffin to attack Ayden. But the falcon tricked the Griffin into flying straight into Ruber causing him to fall down a cliff with his henchmen. Ruber and his henchmen landed unconscious but survived. Eventually, after Kayley finally found Excalibur, Ruber and his men eventually manage to clear off from the forest, and capture her. Taking the opportunity, Ruber claims Excalibur for himself by using his ACME potion to fuse it to his own right wrist, replacing his right arm with a mechanical version of it to hold the sword. Delighted, Ruber continues on with his plan, he manages to gain entrance to Camelot with his black cape disguise, he enters the castle and begins to attack Arthur once more while the Griffin and the rest of Ruber's men ward off the rest of the loyal knights. Fortunately, Garrett, Ayden, Devon, and Cornwall arrive to the rescue; while Ayden, Devon, and Cornwall deal with the Griffin by burning and attacking him, Garrett takes Kayley to an underground tunnel leading to the Round Table, where Ruber is attacking Arthur before declaring himself to be the new king. During the fight, Kayley overhears Ruber to Arthur about the death of Lionel. Swearing that she will not serve a false king, Kayley slams a wooden beam into Ruber, launching him out of the window, and she is trapped by him when she follows. Garrett attempts to strike Ruber from behind with his staff, but Ruber anticipates this by slicing his stick and throws Garrett next to Kayley. However, he is unaware that both Garrett and Kayley are next to the stone where Arthur once wield Excalibur from it before becoming king. Ruber closes in for the kill, but when he is about to strike, the two lovers move aside and Ruber accidentally plunges Excalibur back into the stone. The power of the stone kicks in and Ruber, realizing this, attempts to pull it out but he couldn't, since he is not the rightful king, as the energy given off by the stone expunges the taint of his ACME potion from the sword. As a result, Ruber's soldiers revert to their ordinary human selves, allowing Arthur's knights to arrest them and reclaim their kingdom. At the same time, Excalibur is restored and Ruber gets killed as the energies between the stone and the potion conflict with each other, disintegrating him to pieces, being destroyed by the very same power he sought to obtain. After the stone had finished disintegrated Ruber, his shoulder pad (what's left of him) lands back on earth next to the stone. Trivia *Ruber has some similarities to Shan Yu from Mulan, another animated film that both came out in 1998: **Both have the same hairstyle. **Both have murderous teams for men. **Both have avian-like creatures as pets (Hayabusa and The Griffin). **Both attempted to kill the female protagonists (Mulan and Kayley) with swords, but failed. **They both met their deaths at the end - fireworks for Shan Yu and the stone for Ruber. *Gary Oldman who voiced Ruber, also played other villains such as Lord Shen in Kung Fu Panda 2, and the main villains in both Lost in Space and The Fifth Element. Gallery Ruber_sneaking_in.jpg|Ruber sneaking in a meeting with the knights. Ruber_banging_his_shield.jpg|Ruber slamming his shield on the table. Ruber_ready_to_attack.jpg|Ruber wielding a mace. Ruber_flying_into_rage.jpg|Ruber flying in a murderous rage to kill Arthur. Excalibur_and_Ruber.png|Ruber rebounded by Arthur with Excalibur. Ruber_swearing_revenge.jpg|"One day, that sword will be in my hand!" Ruber_fleeing.jpg|"AND ALL WILL BE MINE!!" Ruber's_evil_grin.jpg|Ruber's evil grin. Ruber_at_the_Fireplace.jpg|Ruber telling Juliana that he wants to rule Camelot. Ruber_yelling_at_a_servant.jpg|"SILENCE!!" Ruber.png| Ruber_and_his_pet_griffin.jpg|Ruber with the Griffin. Ruber_at_the_Griffin_1.jpg|"Where is the sword... Now?" Ruber_at_the_Griffin_2.jpg| Ruber_smiling_evily.jpg|Ruber smiling evilly. Ruber_and_his_army.jpg|Ruber and his army. Ruber_punching_a_dragon.jpg|Ruber killing a dragon. Ruber_cackling.jpg|Ruber cackling evilly. Ruber_cluching_hot_coal.jpg|Ruber clutching burning hot coal. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5539.jpg|Ruber preparing to attack. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5543.jpg|Garrett whacking Ruber with his stick. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5544.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5572.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5589.jpg| Ruber_before_he_gets_trapped.jpg|Ruber, The Griffin and his army before they get trapped. Ruber_trapped_under_the_ogre.jpg|Ruber and the Griffin trapped under the Ogre's butt. Ruber_and_the_Griffin_unharmed.jpg| Ruber_falling_down_a_cliff.jpg|Ruber falling from the cliff. Ruber_falling_unconscious..jpg|Ruber, The Griffin and the army falling unconscious. Ruber_taking_Excalibur.jpg|Ruber taking Excalibur and holding it for the first time. Ruber_putting_ACME_potion_on_Excalibur.jpg|"Prepare... for the dawning..." Ruber_rising_to_power.png|"OF AN NEW AGE!!!!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7282.jpg| Ruber_fusing_Excalibur_to_his_arm_1.jpg| Ruber_fusing_Excalibur_to_his_arm_2.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7311.jpg| Ruber_with_the_sword_Excalibur.jpg|Ruber after his finished melding Excalibur to his hand. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7389.jpg|"what a touching reunion, but all this love is making me nauseous" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7394.jpg|"And you got a job to do Juliana!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7579.jpg|Ruber in his disguise. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7680.jpg|Ruber waiting patiently to start an attack. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7734.jpg|"ATTACK!!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7890.jpg|Ruber sitting in Arthur's throne. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7895.jpg|"Pleased to see me?" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7903.jpg|"A spear?" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7907.jpg|"How stone age" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7912.jpg|"A king would hold a noble weapon" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7914.jpg|"A king would hold..." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7922.jpg|"...Excalibur!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8028.jpg|Ruber preparing to attack Arthur once again. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8197.jpg|"I'll have more fun of getting rid of you," Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8201.jpg|"Than when I got rid of Sir Lionel!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8222.jpg|Ruber to attack him without mercy. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8238.jpg|"You're right, perhaps I'm..." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8245.jpg|"MORE OF A GOD!!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8268.jpg|Ruber being slammed by Kayley with a wooden beam. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8278.jpg|Ruber, as if he were knocked unconscious. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8285.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8291.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8345.jpg|Ruber cornering Kayley and ready to attack. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8348.jpg|Ruber slicing Garrett's stick after anticipating his prepared attack. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8359.jpg|"Oopsy daisy, You probably won't be needing that." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8372.jpg|"Where's your pigeon, now?" Ruber_wielding_Excalibur.jpg|"Two for the price of one. This must be my lucky day!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8400.jpg|Ruber wielding Excalibur and ready to attack Kayley and Garrett. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8406.jpg|Ruber after he was tricked and stabbed Excalibur back into the stone. Ruber_trapped_in_the_stone.jpg|"Oh no! The Stone!" The_Stone_power_rises_on_Ruber's_fused_arm.jpg|Ruber unable to free himself with Excalibur attached to his arm, since he is not the rightful king. Ruber_yelling.jpg|Ruber yelling in defeat The_Stone_conflicting_with_ACME_Potion.jpg|The Stone reversing the effects of Ruber's Acme Potion. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8474.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8476.jpg| Ruber's_death.jpg|Ruber's death. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8481.jpg| Ruber's_shoulder_pad.jpg|Ruber's shoulder pad left lying on the ground Category:Quest for Camelot characters Category:Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Males